Final Fantasy: Vengance
by Anthony Tinajero
Summary: *CHAPTER 8 UP*This story follows Anton the son of Auron and Lulu. After the death of his parents he goes out to kill what murdered his parents.With the help of his girlfriend Alexandria and others he goes after it.Will he survive?Read to find out.
1. Dreams

Anton awoke in the middle of the night. It was 1:26 in the morning. He couldn't believe that he was up so early. He walked down stairs to the living room. He sat there for 3 hours. His girlfriend came down soon after. Her name was Alexandria.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" she asked  
  
"I'm thinking." He replied  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Some stuff," he replied "its nothing."  
  
"Oh are you coming back to bed."  
  
"Yeah, meet me up there."  
  
He went back to sleep. He had a dream about his father, Auron, and his mother, Lulu. It was back when he was a boy, around 13 years old. They were with Yuna and Kilmari when it happened.  
  
"Here take this." Auron handed him a sword.  
  
"Dad, what's going on." Anton had a shaky sound in his voice.  
  
"We're under attack by Sin"  
  
"Where's mom?"  
  
"She's.she's.not here anymore." Auron looked as if he was about to cry.  
  
"What do you mean. Where did she go."  
  
"I'm going outside now. Stay here with Yuna and Kilmari."  
  
He sneaked to the door and looked out. Most of the village was on fire. There was dead villagers lying on the ground. One of them was his mother. He ran out to her.  
  
"Mom are you alright?"  
  
Lulu opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"Anton. Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you alright."  
  
"I don't think so. I'm not gonna make it Anton."  
  
"Yes you are! Don't say that." Tears filled his eyes.  
  
"I want you to take care of yourself."  
  
"No, stay awake don't go."  
  
Lulu didn't say anything. Her eyes closed. She stopped breathing.  
  
Good so far I hope. Next chapter comes out soon. You will find out more about Anton and his girlfriend Alexandria. A big event occurs in the next chapters. 


	2. Preperation

Anton woke up again at 7:29. He got up took a shower and got dressed. He put on white baggy pants and a white tee shirt. He had black hair with sandy blonde highlights and black eyes. His skin was lightly tanned. He was an average looking 19 year old. Alexandria was down stairs in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She still was in her pajamas. She had brown hair that was at her shoulders and had brown eyes. Her skin was a little lighter than Antons was but it was still tan. She was very beautiful for a 19 year old. Anton went down stairs. He walked past her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and kept cooking breakfast. Anton went and turned on his computer and started looking at the news. A few minutes after he started she called him to come and get his plate.  
  
"We have to go to that party today." Alexandria said after she sat down.  
  
"What party?" Anton said poking at his fried egg with his fork.  
  
"Remember, Yuna is throwing a party for her daughter. She became a summoner a couple days ago."  
  
"Aw, Alex do we have to go? What time does it start? I was gonna watch the Blitzball game today."  
  
"At 3 but I told her that we would come an hour early to help out."  
  
"You know that there is a monster warning out today? Right?"  
  
"Yeah, Yuna told me. That's what your gonna help with. You and a few others are gonna help defend the party if they attack."  
  
"And when where you gonna tell me this?"  
  
"Umm. Soon."  
  
She then collected the plates and took them to the sink to wash them. Anton went up stairs and washed his face, brushed his teeth, and put on some deodorant. He then went and got his blade that he inherited from his father. Anton went to the living room and started to watch TV. Alexandria came in after she was done and sat next to him. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and he did the same. They were much in love with each other and they showed it often. At 1:00 she went upstairs and got ready to go to the party. She came down in a blue skirt that came down to her ankles and a white long sleeve shirt. Her skirt had a flower design on the left side of it. She had her sword in the sheath tied to her side. Anton put his sheath on his back and put the blade into it.  
  
"You look beautiful." Anton said  
  
"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
They kissed each other. They were ready to go.  
  
Haha. How was that for a chapter? Next chapter comes with a big event. Cant tell you though, it will spoil the surprise. Check in next time for a much better chapter. 


	3. Party Crashed

They started to walk to Yuna's village, Besaid. They walked beside each other holding hands. When Besaid was visible she squeezed Anton's hand slightly. He could tell that she was trying to encourage him. The last time he was here he had to fight off monsters while his dead parents were close by. When he saw Besaid he felt sad. Besaid held too many bad experiences for him. When they got there they went to rent a room at the lodge. Alexandria signed out the room. Anton sighed. He was going to have to go back outside to see Yuna. They walked to the temple and caught sight of Yuna talking to the High Priest. When she was done she came over to talk to them.  
  
"Hello! I'm so glad to see you. How have you been doing?" She said.  
  
"I'm doing good." Alexandria said.  
  
Anton didn't say anything. He just stared at the ground. Alexandria started to say something to him but Yuna lifted a hand for her not too.  
  
"I understand what he's feeling. This place holds awful memories for him and me. We both lost a lot that day."  
  
Anton remembered the last words said to him from his dad.  
  
Stay here with Yuna and Kilmari. I have to go outside and protect the village. In case I don't come back I want you to take care of yourself. Never give up no mater how hard it gets. You must promise me this. You hear me. Don't.  
  
A tear left his eye. He couldn't hold it in anymore. More tears came out.  
  
"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to." Yuna said  
  
"No, I have to I promised him that I would never give up and I'm not starting now."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then let's start the party."  
  
The party was pretty fun for the most part. The music was great. The food was too. Anton and Alexandria danced with each other during his watch break. Then they heard it.  
  
"AAATTTTTAACCKKK! THE MONSTERS ARE COMING!"  
  
Everyone was panicking. Screams were heard from every direction. Yuna's voice was louder.  
  
"Everyone into the temple. The party's guardians will take care of them."  
  
Everyone ran into the temple. Alexandria stayed next to Anton.  
  
"You have to go to in the temple."  
  
She pulled out her sword. "What do you think I brought this for?"  
  
Anton kissed her. He thought to himself. At least I'm not alone now. They ran to the top of the Palisade wall that they had built to protect the party. There were a lot of them approaching. At least 100 to 250 different creatures.  
  
"Oh shit, we're gonna have some fun." A guard said.  
  
"Hey Alex, can't you use your magic on them?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Alexandria extended her arm. She was in deep concentration. A huge Fireball formed at her hand. She launched in at the creatures and about half of them were killed instantly.  
  
"Well there goes that third level spell. I can't use any more magic except for fire and water." Alexandria said.  
  
"We're screwed."  
  
Sorry but I had to leave it at a cliffhanger. Will they make it? Will they die? Check in next time for the better chapter that I promised you last chapter. 


	4. Appearance

The monsters were a lot more powerful than they thought. The Fire Flans set the wall on fire. They ran down and got ready to fight. Alexandria casted Shell on them she also casted Haste of everyone but Anton. He would get sick because he would be going too fast. The monsters had reached the door. It was collapsing. Anton and the other guards ran out to fight them. The first wave went down easy but then they were getting overpowered. One guard had screamed out but while the other guard tried to get to him he was killed. In one motion Anton had slashed one of them and stuck him sword into another ones skull. The other guard was battling the creatures back to back with Anton. Alexandria was blasting other monsters away with Fire. She was getting weaker because she was using up her MP (Magic Power) to fast. Anton fought his way to her. She had collapsed. He was fighting the monsters for a new reason now, to protect Alexandria. She awoke to find Anton above her battling the monsters and was being injured bad. She couldn't heal him since she had little MP. Suddenly, all she could see was white. Then a huge explosion occurred. She looked around. All the monsters had died. Anton was all the way at the entrance of the village. She ran over to him. He was unconscious. He had burns all over him and the cuts he had were badly bleeding.  
  
The temple doors opened. Some of the villagers screamed. Yuna walked over to where Alexandria was. Alexandria was crying.  
  
"Anton? Anton wake up." Alexandria cried.  
  
"Go to the lodge and wait there." Yuna spoke with assurance.  
  
Alexandria went to the lodge and laid down in their room. She cried herself to sleep. Meanwhile, Yuna put her hands just above Anton chest. She concentrated deeply. Her hands started to glow. A white light slowly made its way to his chest. After 25 minutes the light stopped. Yuna's hands stopped glowing. Suddenly Anton opened his eyes. He screamed.  
  
"Ah! What are you guys doing, standing around me like that! You nearly scared me to death." Anton said.  
  
"Well, he's back to normal." Yuna sighed.  
  
"Where's Alex at?"  
  
"In the lodge."  
  
Anton got up and he dusted himself off. He walked to the lodge. He went into his room. Alexandria was sleeping. He sat next to her. To him she looked like an angel when she was asleep. He kissed her slightly on her cheek. She opened her eyes. She jumped up and half-hugged, half-tackled him to the ground.  
  
"You're alive I can't believe it!"  
  
"You are a light sleeper aren't you?"  
  
She kissed him three times.  
  
"That was welcomed. By the way I think your breaking my back."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
She got up off of him. Suddenly people started screaming.  
  
"Not more monsters. Damn!"  
  
They ran outside. A huge creature was in the distance. Yuna looked angered and worried. Anton spoke up first.  
  
"What the hell is that?!?"  
  
"Sin." Yuna replied.  
  
"Sin? Now what the hel..."  
  
Anton remembered what his father had said to him.  
  
We're under attack by Sin.  
  
"That it isn't it? That's what killed my parents."  
  
"Yes, but don't fight it for you will surely die. Come into the temple and I'll tell you the whole story."  
  
They followed her into the temple. Sin disappeared from view. 


	5. Explanations

They all went into the temple, Yuna, Anton, and Alexandria. Yuna told them the story about when she and her guardians went on her pilgrimage to defeat Sin. Anton listened deeply since he liked other people's stories.  
  
"We destroyed Sin. After we defeated him Tidus disappeared back to his time. Someone must have brought him back and used him to get to Sin." Yuna explained.  
  
"So what your saying is that Tidus is back somewhere in Spira?" Alexandria asked.  
  
"Yes." Yuna replied.  
  
"O.K. So someone kidnapped him from his time and used him to summon Sin. Like an Aeon, right?" Anton asked  
  
"Well that's my first theory. My second one is that someone with lots of strength is feeding Sin with power in exchange for Sin being under that persons control." Yuna said.  
  
"So let me guess. If we kill the person controlling Sin, Sin would die off, right?"  
  
"Not exactly. You would have to battle Sin and defeat it for it to die."  
  
"But, Sin wouldn't be as strong if the person controlling Sin died." Alexandria stated.  
  
"Yes that is true, but Sin is naturally strong so it would still be hard to defeat."  
  
"And we would still have to find Tidus." Anton said.  
  
Yes, you would. When you find him bring him here. You cannot let him die or Sin will get even stronger because Sin now receives strength for death. He will be a great help to you while fighting Sin."  
  
"But you said only a summoner could defeat Sin, and we don't have anyone that can summon aeons." Alexandria questioned.  
  
"You can take my daughter, Yuni. She is a summoner. For her to get strong enough to help you in your battle against Sin she would have to pray at the temples around Spira. She will gain stronger aeons. If you go with her on her pilgrimage you could kill two birds with one stone as they say. She will become a great ally to have."  
  
"Alright we'll do it." Alexandria proclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, we'll do this." Anton said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Yuna stood and gave both of them a hug and gave Anton a kiss on his cheek. Anton and Alexandria went back to the lodge. Anton went to buy some Potions and Phoenix Downs with the gil that he had. They then went to Yuna's house to get her daughter.  
  
"Yuni come here."  
  
An average looking 15 year old girl came out from the back of the house. She was wearing a black knee-high skirt and a white tee shirt. She had eyes like Yuna and had the same style as Yuna except Yuni's hair was black. Her skin was slightly tanish.  
  
"Yuni, this is Anton and Alexandria. They are gonna be your Guardians for your pilgrimage." Yuna told Yuni.  
  
"Hello." Yuni said.  
  
"Hi." Alexandria replied.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" Anton asked.  
  
"Great, you?"  
  
"I'm good"  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Alexandria asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yuni went and got her things and came back. They had to take a boat to the next town, Kilika.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ O.K so the great chapter hasn't shown up. :: Someone in the background:: You suck. Ya jackass. Check in next time to see if the great chapter comes up. Peace. 


	6. Greetings

They boarded the boat. Yuni went to the front of the boat. Anton and Alexandria stood by the right side of boat.  
  
"We're gonna pick up a friend of mine." Anton said  
  
"Who?" Alexandria asked.  
  
"My friend Richard. He lives on Kili Island. It's about 5 miles west of Kilika."  
  
"Does he know that we're coming?"  
  
"Nope, he has no idea."  
  
"You didn't tell him?!?"  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
Anton went and told the captain to head for Kili Island. Alexandria went to her cabin. Yuni was still at the front of the boat, looking out at the sea. Anton went to talk to her. He stood by her.  
  
"You alright?" Anton asked.  
  
"Yes...well no." Yuni replied.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, this wont be a great trip. It all rests on us to save Spira. I know my mom did it, but I don't know how she could. If we fail, lots of people are gonna die. It's too much for me to have to deal with. I'm not even a full-fledged summoner and I already have to save Spria."  
  
"Yeah, but if we succeed lots of people won't die and they will live their lives with you to thank."  
  
Yuni shrugged her shoulders. "I want to believe that you're right."  
  
"We're gonna pick up at friend of mine on the way to Kilika. His name is Richard and he lives on Kili Island."  
  
"Oh. How long have you known him?"  
  
"Since high school. We've been good friends since 10th grade. He taught me how to fight with a sword and a gun."  
  
"What kind of weapon does he prefer?"  
  
"Guns. He can hit anything that moves with his revolver."  
  
Anton could hear Yuni gulp. An island appeared in front of them. It wasn't very big but it was large enough to live on. It had lots of trees.  
  
"Land Ohoy!" yelled a crewman.  
  
"There it is." Anton said.  
  
A man in brown jeans and a black tee shirt was working in his garage. He was fixing his AK-47 in an attempt to add an extra clip. Suddenly he heard movement in back of him. He heard footsteps and slightly pulled out his revolver. He turned around and shot it twice. Anton jumped into the air, dodging the bullet that hit the ground and deflected the one that was flying at his head. Anton landed as two more bullets were fired. Anton jumped to the side to dodge one and landed in front of Yuni to deflect the bullet back at the shooter. The bullet flew past the shooter's head, missing him by inches. Anton looked at the man and recognized him easily.  
  
"Richard! What the hell are you shooting at?" Anton yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know that it was you." Richard replied.  
  
"How's it been going, beside the whole me shooting at you thing." Richard asked.  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Fine, who are these people?"  
  
"You know Alexandria already, and this is Yuni."  
  
"Hello, how are you doing Miss Yuni."  
  
"Good, thank you. You don't have to call me Miss."  
  
"O.K. fair enough."  
  
Richard walked back into his garage. Anton followed him.  
  
"Whoa, what are you doing with that?" Anton said while motioning to the AK- 47.  
  
"I'm trying to put on an extra clip on it but its not working." Richard said  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
Anton took it into his hand and started fumbling around with the gun. A pop sounded.  
  
"I think I got it." Anton said.  
  
Anton then walked outside. He let the bullets loose into the forest. BADA BADA BADA BADA BADA. Then a click sounded. The clips switched over. Then another round of bullets fired.  
  
"I think I did it." Anton yelled over the gunfire.  
  
"Thanks, that saved me about two days." Richard thanked him.  
  
Alexandria and Yuni were in Richard's house. They sat in the living room.  
  
"Oh yeah, we want you to come with us to help Yuni with her pilgrimage." Anton said.  
  
"But we're gonna have to fight Sin at the end of her pilgrimage." Alexandria threw in.  
  
"I'll go. I can now get revenge for my life that was taken away by Sin." Richard said.  
  
"What happened?" Yuni asked.  
  
Richard then told his story.  
  
"My parents, family, and the love of my life was taken away from me when Sin attack our village," he motioned at Anton "my mother and father were killed fighting Sin. My girlfriend was killed when Sin destroyed her house. Anton and I went to help our parents fight Sin. Anton and I drove it away with the help of some mages in the village. We searched the rubble for survivors. I found my girlfriend in her house. She was sleeping when her house was destroyed. When I became old enough I moved away from Besaid and came here."  
  
" So are we ready to go?" Richard asked.  
  
He didn't want to stay on that subject and Anton understood that. He didn't want to talk about his parent's death ether. They all boarded the boat. Richard threw on his overcoat. He had two revolvers in their holsters. He had the AK-47 on a strap that was hanging on back. The ship set sail for Kilika. 


	7. A Late Night Surprise

Nighttime fell fast. Yuni was sleeping in her quarters. Alexandria was out looking at the sea but couldn't see much because of the darkness. Richard was eating dinner. Anton walked over to Alexandria and put his arm around her.  
  
"How are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Fine." She replied.  
  
"Your tired aren't you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Go ahead and go to sleep. You need your rest."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Alexandria sighed. She went down to her quarters and went to sleep.  
  
She woke up suddenly. Rapid gunfire was going on outside. A loud crash occurred. She then heard loud bangs. She knew Richard was shooting his revolvers. She ran up to the deck. A huge sea monster was at the front of the ship. Richard was blasting away at it while Anton tried to distract it. It threw one of its tentacles at Anton. It had a big claw at the end of it, almost bigger than Anton was. He jumped out of the way and opened fire in midair. He had Richards AK-47 in his hands. The monster threw another tentacle at Anton. Richard attempted to shoot it off but couldn't aim fast enough. The claw hit Anton of the face and knocked him through the deck. Richard then dodged on of its tentacles while trying not to land in one of the other holes. Anton got back up on the top of the deck. Yuni came up on the deck and saw what was going on. She then crouched down on her knees. Anton had jumped onto one of its tentacles and started running up it. Halfway through he pulled out his sword. The space around Yuni turned bright white. She was up in the air with her arms stretched out. A bird- like creature came from the heavens. Yuni jumped on top of it and flew towards the huge monster. At this time Anton was on top of the creature. He drove his sword into the top of the monsters head. Yuni yelled out for the creature to use an attack that was called Energy Ray. A beam came out of its mouth and hit the creature. It made a zig-zag line on it and exploded. Anton went flying off of the creature. Richard was reloading his guns. Yuni commanded the bird to fly over to catch Anton in the air. Richard casted Fira on his gun and yelled out.  
  
"FIRE BRIGADE!!"  
  
All of the bullets flew out almost at once. They were all on fire. The flaming bullets hit with such a force that it knocked the creature back and stunned it. Alexandria then casted an attack that she called the Omega Special. Firaga, Waterga, Thundaga, and Blizzaga came out all at once and hit the creature. The attack exploded leaving the creature dead. The creature disappeared, faded off. Anton couldn't walk; his leg was broken by the Energy Ray attack. He was cut up bad and was bleeding badly. Richard wasn't far from the same thing. At the end of it though they both smiled. Anton spoke up first.  
  
"Well, that was fun. Wasn't it?"  
  
"Yep." Richard remarked  
  
"What happened" Alexandria asked.  
  
"We were attacked by that thing. It was a lot stronger than I thought or we would have woke you guys up to help." Anton said.  
  
"That was a Sinspawn." Yuni said.  
  
"A what?" Anton asked.  
  
"A Sinspawn. Sins offspring that it leaves where ever it goes."  
  
"So what your saying is that Sin was here?"  
  
"Yes. It's close by too."  
  
"Uh-oh. We're gonna be seeing it soon."  
  
They all went to bed. Yuni stayed back and healed Anton and Richard. She was the last to fall asleep. She kept thinking to herself.  
  
I must defeat Sin. I must.  
  
The morning came quickly as they reached Kilika. When they did they had all went and looked around. Richard found out where the temple was.  
  
"It's just pass the forest. We should hurry though since the creatures will be out." Richard said.  
  
They went through the forest. There weren't any creatures there but there were guards patrolling the path. They warned them about the creatures and followed their patrol routes. When the all made it to the temple there was a crowd of people there.  
  
"Dona! Dona!"  
  
Anton, Richard, and Alexandria wondered who that was. Yuni seemed to know who it was. The crowd passed them, obviously following this Dona person. They walked into the temple. Yuni told them where they had to go. She wanted Anton to go with her through the Cloister of Trials. He accepted and they entered the Cloister of Trials. Yuni pulled him through the thing doing what she had to do to get to the Chamber of the Fayth. "A sphere goes here, one goes there." She said to herself.  
  
When they got to the Chamber, Anton's arm felt like it was about to fall off. She told him that he had to be patient and wait for her to come out.  
  
Three hours had passed and Anton was pacing the room. The shield-like door opened. Yuni came out. She was sweating heavily. She was about to fall down the stairs. Anton went to her and helped her walk down the steps to the bottom floor.  
  
"I...I have a new Aeon, Ifrit."  
  
"To tell the truth, I don't know who that is. Lets get you outside."  
  
Anton half-dragged her out of the Cloister of Trials. Richard and Alexandria were surprised when she came out.  
  
"Come on lets get her outta here. Let's go to the lodge." Alexandria said.  
  
They signed in at the lodge and went to sleep, again. They were all still tired from the night before. 


	8. Aeonic Front

Chapter 8: Aeonic Front  
  
Anton, Alexandria, Richard, and Yuni felt fully energized when they awoke the next morning. They got ready to leave. As they had to go to Sinci next. They were all pretty tense from the night before, still they felt calm. Villagers were talking about Sin as the few had seen it on the way to Sinci. This was the another reason why they were tense. Yuni became worried by the tales of the villagers. The others dismissed the stories saying that they were probably lies. Anton suggested that they go and rent Chocobos to ride there since it was a long journey. They rented three of them since Yuni did not want to ride one. She rode her Aeon, Valefor. The dealer had one special chocobo that he was training. He let Anton ride it free since he wanted to test it out.  
  
"Hello my name is Cho." Said a mysterious voice in his head.  
  
"Who is this?" Anton said.  
  
"Think what you want to say, as I can read the speech that's in your mind."  
  
"Who is this?" thought Anton.  
  
"I am the chocobo that you are riding. My name is Cho. My owner's wife taught me how to speak to someone's mind. He takes the credit though."  
  
"Oh. My name is Anton. We are going to Sinci. You know that that village is far away. Right?"  
  
"Yes, it is the farthest that I've traveled so far."  
  
"Ok. Lets go then."  
  
They sped off on their chocobos with one destination, Sinci.  
  
/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\  
  
After traveling for what seemed like an hour they encountered something, that they would never had seen. About four people were fighting Sin down the trail with Aeons. Yuni flew ahead to join them. After Yuni sent out both of her Aeons there were 12 Aeons fighting Sin. The others decided to go and help. Richard stayed on his chocobo and fired his revolvers at it. Anton rode up to Sin and attacked it with his sword. Alexandria casted spells from a distance while dodging magic attacks sent at her from Sin. Sin used an attack called Giga-Graviton and destroyed most of the Aeons and severely damaged Anton. Cho ran up near Alexandria.  
  
"Can you heal him?" Cho thought.  
  
"What the..Umm. Yes I can. Who is this?" She thought back. "This is Cho, Anton's chocobo."  
  
"I didn't know that chocobos could talk to you in your head."  
  
"They can't. I was taught how by my owner's wife."  
  
Alexandria healed Anton and told him not to go back that close again. He pulled out the AK-47 and opened fire. Valefor had fallen to Sin's massive attack, but Ifrit stood strong. Yuni was lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Yuni!" Anton yelled.  
  
He pulled the reins on the chocobo and ran after her. Cho dodged magic attacks almost automatically while Anton focused on getting to Yuni. When Anton reached her, he bent down and scooped her up without slowing. Cho almost fell over because of the sudden weight shift. Anton put her in front of him and turned back. Ifrit had used an attack called meteor gauntlet and Sin had ran from the battle. Yuni was falling in and out of consciousness. One of the summoners had came over to see if Yuni was alive since the other three were dead. He had blonde hair with black highlights and a reddish tint. He was about Anton's height and build but looked slightly weaker and skinnier. He had eyes that were green with a black line swirled inside the color. He was an Al Bhed.  
  
"Is she okay?" He asked.  
  
"She should be." Anton said while ripping off a piece of his sleeve to wrap up a severe cut that Yuni had on her arm.  
  
Alexandria had ran out of MP while fighting Sin and healing Anton, so he had to rely on conventional means of closing up and healing her injury.  
  
"My name is Ecu. I think that I could heal her."  
  
He extended his arm and a white light emerged out of his hand. IT went though the bandage that Anton had put on her wound and entered it. After the light disappeared Anton took off the bandage and the cut was closed.  
  
"My name is Anton. This is Yuni," Anton said while motioning to Yuni, "That's Richard and Alexandria."  
  
"Hello." Ecu said.  
  
They both said hello and watched Yuni. She regained consciousness and opened her eyes. Yuni said a simple hello to Ecu after he introduced himself. All of them decided to camp out there for the evening and ate dinner. The next mourning, Yuni invited Ecu to join her in her pilgrimage. He accepted and they started to travel. Ecu rode on a Aeon that he called Bahamut. They made their way towards Sinci. 


End file.
